conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hesperian Association
This is the map of c ountries i plan on having in the H. Association, which will come into being after WWIII. This is distinct from the Alliance, I will be writing articles about the nations in this entity. I will devide Burma into more republics once the war is over. I plan on controlling the nations' actions in future world. I think this is similar to how the Taiping Empire was supposed to work, a loose association of sorereign nations controlled by one user. PS-the US will be reorganized ino two nations, one an independent Alaska, and yet another in the center of the landmass along with , the United States of America. Barack Obama and the current administration will be a government in exile.The United States will retain its superpower status, propped up on the FGC's shoulders. This reorganization was due to a bill passed in conjunction with joining the HA, at the FGC's request. The US was forcibly purged of any corruption, and the political system retained, just the parties replaced with a Republican party reorganized with tea party members installed into government positions and so-called RINOs, or republican in name only , due to Dem-like spending, removed. The Democrats were left alone, except for the removal of their heavy dominating influence over television and the media. GE and other special interest groups, including ACLU and the freemasons, were discovered to have puppets in the government, which were forcibly removed. several new amendments were added by force to prevent such corruption from happening again. This was started with the FGC-USA special relationship that developed with several treaties. In exchange for this, i will have no problem with any yarphese territorial gains, other than those in belgium and throughout europe.Gatemonger 05:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) This is crazy. You are not to change so many real world nations in this way. We decide that the democratic party will sort of "die," but not in the way you propose. Because the whole US is basically red states, they simply won't elect democrats anymore. Thus, if this were applied to 2008, the president would be Mitt Romney and the vp Sarah Palin. You can't change all those countries. You realize you create five new nations, clearly against rules (Irian Jaya, Sinai, East Ottoman, Weird Canadian Island Country, and Alaska). Furthermore, you disrupt over a dozen countries. This is clearly against the rules because it makes it extremely difficult for people to have the countries they want, or create new ones, and is bad ettiquete in general. I don't have to give up Belgium. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 11:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Btw, Moluccas, Bali, East timor and Irian Jaya? Are you serious? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 11:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please note New Zealand has one of the lowest if not the lowest amount of government corruption. Sweden also has very low corruption. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, the Taiping Empire was like a modern empire. They began as separate countries and unified, then invaded others and gave them equal representation if successful. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Taiping was a country. And btw, it was gigantic. Maybe by today's rules it couldn't exist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Empires are countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't addressing you. I mean a country as opposed to an "association." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) To enact a purge of that scale, you might as well give the remaining states to Everett. The tea party doesent deserve any victories. The republicans have Faux News. Your use of the term "first-world" is incorrect. Globe spanning empires went out of style centuries ago. I think that's it. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Another thing I noticed, Southern California is reserved for the Cantonese Republic. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) That's the least of my worries. Someone isn't going to "reform" all of Central Asia and most of the world for personal whim and gain, and totally disrupt the timeline as well. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of This is completely unacceptable. Global empires extinguished by the Renaissance and they proved to be unsuccessful. Also, you would be taking lots of landmass that could be claimed by other (new) people and also I don't want a single user controlling that much countries. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 22:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, and I didn't even realize you were planning on owning those countries. You're ridiculous. FW rules says to avoid using mass amounts of nations. France+Germany is plenty, and alone there's like 2.5 times population of Yarphei. Also, you can't own the pivot point. Again, you're crazy, and don't call Yarphei imperialist anymore, even if I decide to do something like invade the US, which I won't, just saying. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I really want to do this. And by the way, newcomers will be able to create nations in the light green territory mentioned above, basically in south america, europe, the mediterranean, africa, central asia, and australasia, and SE asia. i will even allow them to use my articles and modifications to nations, if they choose, as a starting point. think of if you raised a pokemon or other video game character for a friend, and eventually traded it back, as an analogy. the independence movements are designed to prevent certain blank nations from stagnating regions with high potential. kurdistan, sinai and the coptic state, and those near australia are stagnated by constantly having to deal with terrorism and political action driven by islamism( which is the name used to refer to the political ideology that arose from the iranian revolution). ethiopia has high economic potential, especially in the agricultural sector; but it is hindered by collectivization and somalian terrorism. central asia is included because it is the heart of the eurasian landmass; according to geopolitical theory, if one controls this, they control the landmass, and subsequently dominate the world. it is a hotspot for great powers to try to gain the upper hand. unless this region were self sufficient and able to defend themselves. first-world nations will be made out of these guys, nations capable of prospering and detering foreign invasion/competition for power. im doing the world a favor here by trying to create peace out of a war-prone region. the congo is very similar to central asia, except for location. it was the site of the deadliest conflict since WWII, the second congo war, also known as africa's great war. if it can be made stable and prosperous, then a repeat of this tragic event might be avoided. the reason burma is in the association i think is obvious. it will be devastated by war and in serious risk of falling back under a junta. plus, FGC feels obligated to help them. israel, italy, ireland, and the other western nations in the H.A. are asthetic touches to the H.A, somewhat. however, i am giving israel more political support, something it needs a lot of to survive in the middle east, where every other nation wants it destroyed. The Economist attributed the title of the sick man of Europe to Italy, refering to Italy's structural and political difficulties thought to inhibit economic reforms to relaunch economic growth. the nation of my heritage shall be strong again, because i have some political and governmental reforms for italy planned. and regarding the US, its falling apart in FW. im going to stop that in its tracks. so as can be seen, its a group of nations receiving a makeover, coupled with a planned economic zone akin to the European Economic Community. My plan is to slowly let them go on their own way. they all chose to join the association. this will stay up.Gatemonger 02:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) These nations are not controlled by you at all. They are blanks and remain that way completely. The limit of control is 1 major nation (Franco-Germany), 1 minor nation and 1 shared nation. Should anyone join FW and choose a nation you are trying to alter, any alterations will be completely negated according to the new user's plans for his/her country. I do not like this extreme level of changes here as it completely disrupts the real world timeline and some of these things are bizarre (Obama in exile?) also I could not help but feel a mix of amusement and horror when you instated a mix of conservative republicans and tea partiers to power in the United States... W...T...F... and WAT (ACLU evil??) lmao it has puppets... much like those goddamn republican lobbists that keep holding back human and civil rights development in this country everytime we try to free someone (African Americans, women, LGBT, immigrants)... Don't get me started.. all I can say is that the USA and Everett will return to a Cold War mentality like during the Bush administration. Scroll up and see the sections marked in colors. These sections I am not allowing or am disturbed by. RED = NO YELLOW = WTF? BLUE = Laughing my ass off. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No way. This much power is not allowed in FW. And the way you're weilding it, is as HHT says, bizzare. For any OIS country, expect massive war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not allowing it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC)